The past comes back at last
by JStvmania123
Summary: Ginny Weasley has made a disappointing life for herself in the muggle world as she is determined to forget the awful past and to forget about the things that she's done. However after yet another blow to her life she bumps into a familiar face who will shake her life up for the foreseeable future.


For my 3rd fanfic i wanted to write something that can really draw an audience in, so that's how i began to write this story. My interpretation of Ginnys character may not be as similar as hers in the book but i have tried to keep it mildly the same.

Chapter 1 - A familiar face

I hadn't been home for 5 years or so, i didn't really keep track and suddenly this letter appeared. It wasn't anything that i hadn't expected but just seeing the letter in front of me, it made me start to think about the choices i have made. I should never have left so suddenly. It must have been painful to lose another child. After Fred died, the whole family was in turmoil. I tried to be supportive and help the best i can but i was just being neglected; noone had thought about how i was feeling. The sleepless nights, the long hours staring into the walls of my bedroom, torturing myself with the ideas of how much pain Fred went through in his final moments. I went crazy, i was alone and scared. I had to leave, and after what i had done the day before, there was no way i could turn back...

1 week before...

How could i be treated like that. Three whole years that i've been slaving away: Cleaning toilets, taking orders, answering to every one who ordered me around without any respect in their voices; then suddenly i'm sacked for no apparent reason. Yeah i might've been a waitress, who was advised to dress more tarty in my uniform to gain tips, but i didn't think that i could be tossed aside so easily. It was always demeaning. I don't know why i took that job in the first place. I guess i was desperate. When i came to the muggle world, i had little money, little experience of any occupation. It was the only job that i could get that paid okay money. I knew from the beginning of the job that the owners were vulgar and selfish but i had no choice, liked i said i was desperate. But one thing came to mind, what do i do now?  
I walked around for hours thinking, dreaming of a better life i could have made for myself. I did that often. I found it comforting in a way. To escape reality and be in my own thoughts. I would dream of a cosy cottage somewhere far but at driving distance from the city. I would have two kids, with a well dressed, work-hard husband who loved me no matter what. But i guess they called it dreams for a reason eh. It's not like i'm gonna be swept off my feet anytime soon. I had been so far into my thoughts that i hadn't realised that the day had quickly turned into night. It didn't concern me really. I prefer being out alone in the dark rather than returning to my flat. It was a dump. I was paying large amounts of rent for a place that i didn't want to be living in. There's no place better in my budget. Now that i'm unemployed, i will lose even the worst apartment around. I'm just so pathetic.

I wandered around for a while but then i decided to make an appearance at my favourite pizza takeaway. I hadn't eaten since lunchtime and it was the nearest place that i could think of. As i entered into the fast food place, i looked towards the counter seeing noone awaiting future customers. This was weird. There had always been someone to greet me as i walked in. They'd always say "the usual" and i'd nod indicating that they were correct. It had always been like that. However today nothing. I slowly crept towards the counter. "Hello" i said. Noone answered. I was beginning to shake. I had never been fearless. I'd jump at anything that surprised me. I was shaking because i sensed that something wasn't right. I felt like i was in danger. "Hello", i repeated. I followed with "Is anyone there". Still no answer. I started to turn away as i heard a sudden noise come from the back room.

My curiousness got the better of me and i went behind the counter. Whilst walking steadily into the room i sneaked my left hand into my bag and grabbed the sharpest thing i could feel ( my keys). Still walking slowly and carefully i began to make my way towards the source of the sound. It was a loud tapping sound that repeatedly got louder and louder. The duration of each break between tap was roughly 2 seconds. I was always good at figuring things like that out. My mum always said so. I was nearing the sound and without thinking i pushed open the door of the kitchen (this is where i heard the sound coming from) and as the door moved more inwards, i noticed a girl about my age standing right in front of me with a spoon in one hand and a large pan in the other. I knew straight away that this girl, who was making the irritating sound, was a girl from my past. A girl from hogwarts. A girl named... Luna Lovegood.

Without a doubt, Luna, the blonde, fascinating girl from hogwarts was the one standing right in front of me. It had been five years but i still remembered the face. Pale skin, small nose and bright blue eyes that when you looked into them you could tell that there was something strange and mysterious that they had seen. I was gobsmacked at the sight of her. It had been years since i saw her and now she suddenly appears in my favourite pizza place. My mouth was wide open at the shock whilst Lunas face just owned a small grin that never left. I was about to speak when suddenly she said with a soft calm voice "Hello Ginny"...  



End file.
